SGA Extermination
by YuTG
Summary: Synopsis: With the peace in the Milky way at the end of the Ori War, Earth decides to take a proactive role in the Pegasus Galaxy. As a show of its commitment Earth has decided to commit a fleet to The Pegasus Galaxy. Unfortunately, An unholy union will give birth something new that heralds the extinction of all life in the Pegasus Galaxy. There will be character deaths.


**Authors Notes:** This story had the working title of "Rise of the Hybrids" I am currently refining it and re-titled it Stargate Atlantis Extermination. For a while I actually considered calling it Stargate Atlantis extinction but decided against it. Don't worry I will not borrow from the storyline. **Stargate Atlantis Extermination** It precedes my Renactum Imperium storyline in every way. I just never published it. Because of my type of stories, I felt, was never as effective in the SGA setting. I've decided to publish it in parts. I'm doing it cuz the Renactum Imperium will be getting an overhaul. Depending on reviews Be warned there will be character deaths.

This technically follows the cannon as much as I can except minor changes like: 1. Michael did not die in prodigal. 2. He got out of there. Teyla was not pregnant before. 3. Todd lives.

**Synopsis: **With the peace in the Milky way at the end of the Ori War, Earth decides to take a proactive role in the Pegasus Galaxy. As a show of its commitment Earth has decided to commit a fleet to The Pegasus Galaxy. Unfortunately, An unholy union will give birth something new that heralds the extinction of all life in the Pegasus Galaxy. There will be character deaths.

**Stargate Atlantis Extermination**

**BC 304 Odyssey**

**Somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy**

The BC 304 Odyssey cruised through the void hyperspace. Aboard Col. Cameron Mitchell sat at the command chair. He checking up on the status updates, "Lt. Ryder how is our time?"

"Colonel, ETA to Atlantis is ten hours…" Lt. Rider replied

"and the rest of the fleet?" Cam said with a grin.

"The rest of the fleet's ETA to Atlantis is twenty-two hours…"

Cam grinned mischievously, _Sam's gonna be peeved._

"Is this wise?" Teyla Emmagan asked

Ronon Dex smiled. _With Peace in their home galaxy the Atlantians had decided to take a proactive stance against the Wraith taking advantage of Hive Wars. Earth decided to commit eight of its Daedalus class battleships on the Wraith together with the Pegasus Alliance. They were going unleash hell on the Wraith._

"Well, our orders require the fleet to head to Atlantis _at best speed_ given the rising situation…the fact that the Odyssey's _best speed _is significantly higher than the rest of the Fleet thanks to our ZPM...," Colonel John Sheppard interjected

"What is it Lieutenant?" Cam asked

"Sir we dropped out of Hyperspace… there was some kind of disturbance in Hyperspace the safety protocols engaged and the engines executed and emergency drop out of Hyperspace…"

The Odyssey tremble causing Teyla to loose balance a great crashed and explosions racked the system of the Earth ship

"get the shields up…" Mitchell yelled adrenaline filled him, "Sitrep!"

The operators punched their consoles "Sir, we dropped out of Hyperspace in the middle of a mine field… our bow suffered heavy damage deck five through eight is spaced we lost eight rail guns and one of the Asgard cannons. Shields are now up!"

"Colonel! I'm reading Fifteen ships above us! I am reading Four Wraith Cruisers and Eleven Vanir attack ships. They've open fire!"

The Odyssey trembled most of the concussive force significantly dampened by the enhanced shields

"Return fire!" Cam ordered, "focused shields on the attack area."

**Space**

The Odyssey's shields blazed as weapons fire hit in from all sides. The Odysseys weapons systems went hot and unleashed beams of plasma at the attacking ships. High velocity rounds of the railguns haled on the shields of the lead Vanir ships one took a direct hit from the Asgard plasma cannon and it was destroyed in a single hit.

**The Prime cruiser**

Michael stood in the command center surrounded by a variety of species. The five Hybrids, and two of the Croratus, bug people, stood guard by his side it was a sight but what was peculiar was the Three Vanir in exo-armor stood around an artificial console.

"It appears your calculations were correct… I must congratulate you and for the success of your device," Michael said his slits trembling as he spoke in a calm cool voice.

"We have fulfilled our part now for yours…." The Vanir leader said in a mechanical tone.

Michael grinned, "signal the darts!"

**Odyssey**

The fight had been going on for three minutes and the Odyssey was holding its own, taking out another two Vanir ships and damaging one of the cruisers. Cam held the advantage he knew it. The Odyssey was the most advance ship in the Earth Fleet with the most advance Asgard Technology and an Ancient ZPM that gave it an edge but quantity was a quality of its own. Like the Ancients, before them they were being worn down by the numbers. The conclusion was inevitable: They were going to loose this battle.

"Can we get to Hyperspace?" Mitchell asked

"No sir! The engines will not engage!" Rider reported, "cause unknown!"

Mitchell key in the comms "Mckay talked to me?"

"Local space is flooded with Attero radiation!" McKay answered back the comms.

"Attero devise?" Cam said

"it was a whole thing with Todd basically rips ships apart to a million pieces if they enter Hyperspace." Sheppard explained

"THANK YOU!" Rodney said, "I was just getting to that!"

Gunfire beamed into the comms

"Rodney whats happening?" Sheppard concern trickled into his voice

"Sir! I am receiving reports of weapons fire in the stern! Bug people!" an operator said.

Mitchell cursed, punched a control all security personnel we've been boarded, "the Asgard Core!"

"We're going." Col. John Sheppard said. Teyla picked up her P90 and Ronin checked his particle magnum.

"Go…," Mitchell said but Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon were already gone.

Mitchell refocused his attention. _We needed to move_ Mitchell said to himself, "Rider redirect rail guns ten through sixteen forward target mines." The gears whined as the designated railguns unleashed hell. "Full military thrust take evasive pattern Charlie five."

Target the Plasma cannons at the cruisers based on the files of the Attero encounter it was highly likely that the it would be aboard one of the cruisers. If he could take them all out they could get out of here.

**Cruiser Prime**

**Comand center**

"Master the Atlantean ship is taking evasive maneuvers," a hybrid said

"Keep firing, disable the warship!" Michael ordered. He turned to the Vanir, "What of your assault team?"

"They have been discovered but they are continuing on the mission," said the Vanir leader before he turned to his control console ignoring him.

Michael Kenmore decided against killing him. _Maybe later_ Michael thought. He returned to the console and redirect the battle the Odyssey was strong beast but they were wearing it down.

**Odyssey Rear Deck **

**Outside Corridor Asgard Core**

Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon joined the security team as they pined down from the corridor away from the Asgard computer control room. A beleaguered young Sergeant whose tagged told him his name was Anderson took cover as a hail of bullets peppered the corridor.

"Anderson report?"

The shell-shocked sergeant didn't reply.

"Sergant report…," Sheppard said in a command voice

"They came in a shuttle as we dropped out of Hyperspace they used small stun devices to gain ground and unleashed monsters on us. They've been forcing us back until they reached this corridor and ceased their advance. They've set up a defensive perimeter. There seem to be about a dozen humanoid enemies some are in armor and at least three of the insectoids left. Ronon took position beside him. Teyla and another group was on the other side.

Sheppard pulled his periscope out and took a peek for himself. Blood and gore littered the deck as scythe-like claws of the insectoid croratus cut through the security crews as Hybrids with stolen P90s in the sides a Vanir in armor with his personal shield up covering his team.

The Hybrid assault team had taken up defensive position against a counter attack as the Vanir were at the hatch cutting through.

"Rodney" Sheppard whispered into his mic, "whats happening?"

**Asgard Computer Core**

**Control Room**

"Well I need a little help in here!" Rodney said wide-eyed and exasperated as he manipulated the asgard control stones, "uninvited guess are coming"

Around him the surviving security team members were reloading their weapons

**Outside**

Sheppard need to act fast and made his decision. "Grenades, I want four of them, we'll chucked it down the hall and spray them. Constant fire on the shield will bring it down. Ronon focus your fire on the Bug people we can't let them get close. Some of the younger enlisted shuddered at the thought" _I hope this works._

Teyla and Sheppard rolled grenades from either side in a second the hallway filled with smoke and concussion. From out of the smoke like monster from the deepest part of hell the insectoid bug people came barrelling down the corridor right at them. In a second chaos ensued. One tackled Ronon like a canon pinning him to the bulkhead. It scythe-like clause trying to reach for him. Its hideous jaws tried to bite through Ronon shoulder as he kept on firing his particle magnum at the creatures armoured hide. Ronon heaved at the creature trying to fire at the exact same spot.

The other was charging against Teyla and another group of marines made fighting retreat giving ground as they sprayed the thing with bullets. The creature barrelled down the line and Teyla was knocked aside. Her head bound to the bulkhead and she collapsed

Sheppard fell back as he fired on the creature's side. As tough as the croratus was it was not invincible because the creature dropped to its knees curled over dead. There defensive line had collapsed P-90 fire came through taking out the marine units. Ronon stood stunned but gave Sheppard a bloody grin Sheppard smiled back as bullet after bullet stitched Ronon's chest from semi-automatic fire. Sheppard caught his fallen friend. "Withdraw!" was Sheppards final order as his adrenaline infused muscles dragged his friend back through a hatch.

With the distraction of the Croratus, the Hybrids had taken the opportunity to rush the corridor and break the Tauri's defensive line forcing the Tauri soldiers to fall back.

**Asgard Control Core **

He had seen Ronon go down under the hail of bullets as they pulled him back. The last image showed the Croratus tearing into Teyla's marine group.

_Bug people _Dr. Rodney Mckay had seen the battle right outside and his blood curdle in his veins and his heart raced at the sight of those things. Rodney took the controls there was only one option left he access the controls as the Vanir finished cutting through the hatch. Bullets were sprayed out but the Vanir exoarmor marched in and started stunning everyone.

McKay raised his hands in surrender. McKay stood up and swiped his hand in a control stone. The Vanir fired his weapon but the brilliant beam of the Asgard transport system had beamed him and everyone of his comrades out the Core room.

The Vanir turned slightly confused before taking the core and began their mission. The Vanir took a control crystal and began working.

**Odyssey Bridge**

"Sir we only have one plasma cannon left!" Lt. Rider said as he wiped the blood from a gash in his temple from the overloaded shield emitters.

"Launch all of our remaining nukes," Mitchell ordered, "we will break the Cruiser in the rear." Everyone in the bridge was blinded by a flash as the asgard transport beam passed. Mitchell pulled Mckay to his feet.

"McKay, What happened!" he asked

"We lost the Core!" McKay said

Mitchell cursed, "lockout the core!"

"Don't worry I got…," McKay began as the power in the entire bridge shut down.

**Space**

Outside the Odyssey battered and struck from all sides, holes pitted the ship as shield emitters overloaded, atmosphere venting. The Odyssey was a wounded beast heaving its last breath. A third of the attacking ships were destroyed and others heavily damaged.

The ship's weapons ceased firing and only a few pot shots hit the Odyssey's shields before the entire battlespace had remain silent as the cold deep of space would allow.

**Asgard Control Core **

The Vanir Hel was manipulating the control crystal. The human had placed a block to prevent their control over it; but, the block was primitive. The fact that the Core was built by their Ida brothers and they had created subroutines to ensure the asgards had a backdoor was unnecessary.

Hel diverted weapons control and engines. He was cutting the bridge controls completely off line when he was locked out. Overrides were activated

**Odyssey Bridge**

"I've blocked the Vanir but it won't keep them out forever all I have is transport and life support," McKay declared

"Okay!" Cam said as he reloaded his P90, "we can't retake the ship order all hand to abandon ship. Our goal is the Hangar bay we are going to get as many jumpers and 302s and escape"

**Cruiser Prime**

**Comand center**

"Master the enemy ship has stopped firing." The Hybrid, "we are receiving a signal"

"Finally." Michael smiled. The Odyssey had proved itself tougher than expected fortunately he had taken precautions, "Send word to our troops to close in and board the ship."

"Master escape pods are fleeing the ship now!"

"Let them go…" Michael ordered

"Master…"

"speak." Micahel said nodding

"we are detecting seven more ships are on their way here. They will arrive in ten hours"

"Hail our initial boarding force I want that time dilation device."

**Just a few notes**

Bug People = Croratus = Iratus Hybrids, Wraith Bugs, Super Wraith and as Iratus Wraith Michael's bug people from episode Vengeance

Hybrids = from the episode Kindred

Vanir = amoral Asgard from the Lost Tribe


End file.
